


喰种 paro/abo （stan是喰种）（style）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 原作者：海狗授权转载
Kudos: 7





	喰种 paro/abo （stan是喰种）（style）

  
“很抱歉，我们并没有一位员工叫做Stan Marsh。”  
“还请你仔细核对一下？这不可能.....”  
“每层楼的管理员名单就在这里，你可以看一下，真的没有，先生。”  
Kyle情绪复杂地看着图书管理员的名单，确实没有没有任何一个人的名字叫做stan marsh。

Kyle已经不记得自己和Stan到底相识多久，但是发展到现在——交往，同居，无话不谈没有任何隐瞒彼此的事情，肯定不会太短，尽管他们的相识就像是一见钟情与一拍即合。  
同居的公寓离Kyle工作的公司很近，不过距离图书馆却有一段距离，Stan会主动表示无所谓，并毫无怨言地多走上近乎一个小时的路程去市图书馆工作——Stan从一开始交往就对Kyle说自己是本市图书馆的图书管理员，Kyle对此深信不疑，因为无论Stan从谈吐和三观上都像是做这行的人，他待人温和，性格善良，虽然作为alpha他很意外的是普通社会人士中的一员，但是Kyle认为他很特别，对于自己来说，他便是最值得珍惜的人。  
很显然，现在这份值得遭到致命的质疑。  
Stan撒了谎。  
Kyle在仔细阅览无数遍图书管理员的名单后，终于得出了这个他不愿接受的结论。  
平日公司的工作总是很繁忙，拥有一份工作对O来说是难得的事情。毕竟在Omega依旧弱势的社会环境下，Omega想要凭一己之力出人头地自力更生可能性很小。所以Kyle总是会付出百倍的努力去保证能干得下去，Stan没有阻止他，反而鼓励着他，尽管因为忙碌，Kyle在很多时候会无法及时赴约或与Stan度过重要的节日。Kyle总是满怀歉疚，歉疚的日积月累变为更多的感动和对Stan毫无保留地深爱。  
忙碌使他没去过Stan的工作地点，唯一在工作日看到Stan的机会是对方发来的照片。每日两点一线的生活使Kyle麻木，直到升职为主管后，一切似乎才好转起来，他想借此机会松一口气，把时间多留给Stan。  
比如悄悄地亲自去市图书馆接Stan下班，并且以此为起点，每日都将更多的关怀送给爱人。  
然而血淋淋的谎言却将原本的计划完全打乱。  
Kyle无法形容现在的心情，但是他并不想回到家之后立刻就对Stan大发脾气然后两人不欢而散。  
这是需要调查的事情，Kyle想要知道Stan为什么撒谎——在交往过程中几乎没什么矛盾的二人不应当在毫无头绪的谎言中分手。  
“.....你不应该一个人出来，先生，赶快回去吧....”  
Kyle从混乱的思绪中勉强回过神，他注意到说这句话的是对面那位高大的图书管理员。  
“很抱歉，但是我，啊，妈的——”Kyle骂了一句，他注意到自己的临时抑制剂似乎在失效，在公共场合里不使用抑制剂的Omega会遭遇很多危险的事情——是的，到至今他还没被Stan标记，他认为不是时候——他们需要个安定的环境才能做相对来说比较严肃重要的事情。  
“快回去吧，你找的人确实不在这里。”图书管理员一再劝说，同时注意到Kyle的失落和混乱，“先生，你是在找你的朋友还是伴侣？”  
“.....算了，我确实该走了——找一个骗了我的人。”  
“这样吗。”图书管理员语气意味深长，紧接着突然眨眨眼，颇有些复杂地继续说道，“那我建议你调查一下他是否是喰种了。”  
“喰种？怎么可能！......Stan怎么可能会是！”Kyle听后有些不满，Stan只是个普普通通的Alpha，他们不止一次的睡过，Kyle从没感觉到Stan身上有除了alpha信息素以外的陌生味道。  
“谎称自己有固定工作的喰种不占少数，他们通常都很会骗人。”图书管理员如是说，并未因Kyle的愤怒而有所动摇，“骗取伴侣的信任，最后被他们当做腹中食吞噬，这种事你肯定不止一次听说过。”  
“别胡说八道，Stan不是那样的人。”Kyle烦躁地从图书管理员的身边走过，他受够了无关人等的絮絮叨叨，那令本来就很糟糕的心情变得更加糟糕。  
“最好不是吧。毕竟谁都不会希望是真的。”图书管理员苦笑一声，从Kyle的身边让开了个距离。  
无关人等的话有时会令人分外在意。Kyle不断地思考着，急匆匆回到住所给自己注射了一针长期抑制剂，他看着公寓内所有生活的迹象，并依凭着理智慢慢地翻找着每一处角落，试图寻找Stan留下的蛛丝马迹证明他是想要猎食自己的喰种。  
很可惜没有。  
Kyle在翻完最后一个床垫的缝隙后，终于精疲力尽地靠在床边，他看了眼墙上的钟表，从市图书馆回来到翻找线索后，已经是晚上七点半了。Stan的下班时间是八点，不出意外他都会准时到家。  
但是今天Kyle不是很期待他回来，因为他并不知道要以怎样的心情去面对Stan。  
理智勉强让Kyle振作起来，他需要得到答案，这是目前最迫切解决的事情。  
Kyle站起身走出卧室打开客厅的灯，他要装作什么都不知道的样子，等待Stan回家。

时钟的指针很快指向八点半，此时房门咔嚓一声响，被推开——Stan准时回家，就像是故意在踩点。  
“嘿，Kyle，我回来了。”  
是Stan。Kyle的心跳很快，无数疑问都哽在咽喉中想要迫切地吐露出来，但最终还是变为一句简单理智的问候。  
“今天很准时，Stan。”Kyle平静地走上前拥抱了自己的爱人，并迎上Stan的一个吻。  
“这么晚了，你没先吃饭吗？”一吻结束，Stan看了眼干干净净的厨房。  
“我有些累了，一直休息到现在，要不要点个披萨来吃。”Kyle说着拿起手机，想要找一家披萨店订一份二人套餐，“街角的那家就不错。”  
“订一人份吧，宝贝。”Stan探过头伸手环住Kyle的腰，把头抵在Kyle的肩头看向他的手机屏幕，“我待会要加个班，已经吃过了。”Stan说着给Kyle看了他的手机，工作群聊，所谓的上司发了深夜值班的通知。  
Kyle在Stan没有注意的时候皱皱眉，他甚至伪造了一个工作群，并且还有和他合伙骗自己的人……这太荒唐了，比低俗的伦理狗血小说还要荒唐。  
“图书管理员会这么忙吗。”Kyle忍不住开口。  
Stan并没把Kyle的疑惑当回事，“快要升职做主管了，到时候我就有时间陪你，咱们可以出去旅行。”  
Kyle几乎是左耳朵进右耳朵出的听完Stan对于未来的构想，他在考虑一件事情，一件非常冒险的事情。  
“OK，路上小心。”Stan慢慢松开Kyle的身体，然后露出熟悉的微笑在红发男人的额头上落下一个带着热度的吻，最后他穿上外套打开门离开公寓，整个过程没有很匆忙，但是看得出他绝对有重要的事情去做。  
Kyle将门虚掩的缝隙慢慢打开，听到Stan的脚步声消失后鬼使神差地冲出去，小心翼翼地趁Stan不注意坐上下一班的电梯下楼。  
Kyle平生第一次跟踪别人，他很紧张，特别对象还是Stan。

.....

Stan并没有开车，而是选择搭乘公交车。  
八点半是这座忙碌的城市晚班下班的高峰，公交车上十分拥挤，Kyle特地选了个角落猫在人群之间偷偷看向站在下车门附近的Stan，他紧张得心快蹦出来了，生怕Stan注意到自己的存在。公交车的终点站是距离市中心很远，具体位置是城市边缘的某个废弃工厂，废弃工厂是几年前被某个喰种组织所破坏占领的地方，当时死伤无数，亦有相当多的员工失踪——失踪的人并没有被找回，多数变为了喰种的盘中餐。距离终点站的倒数第二站是某个新建设的居民区，这里房价不高，所以居住的人还算多，Stan在居民区下了车，Kyle连忙躲在一个个子较高的男人身后，低下头把帽子拉低，缓慢地跟着下车。  
这班公交，这条路，对Kyle来说是陌生的。好在计程车和来往的人数量很多，显得没那么荒凉，到需要离开的时候不会遇见什么打车困难……Kyle尽可能地在保持与Stan拉远距离的同时不会把他跟丢。从背影看Stan从容不迫，看来通过加班的谎话来到这个地方并不是第一次。  
Kyle越想越觉得难过和火大，他拍拍脸试图打起精神，以免出现差错，每一个跟随Stan的步伐对他来讲像是小美人鱼赤脚踩在地面一样，刺痛又沉重。  
问题从Stan为什么要欺骗变为了Stan到底是谁。  
Kyle边走边观察周围的景物，Stan绕开居民区，走进一条废墟众多的外环的窄巷里。窄巷很黑，没有任何灯光，路灯的光进入到里面似乎能直接被吞噬……  
Kyle咬着牙攥紧拳头，下定决心要得知真相，即便代价是要亲自深入黑暗。  
窄巷周围尽是肮脏的垃圾和一些土石泥块，土腥气与腐烂的味道冲击着Kyle的鼻腔，Kyle感到一阵恶心，无奈之下只能捂住口鼻来缓解。窄巷里的路不甚平坦，Kyle不敢快步前进，只能依凭着Stan远远的脚步声和自己的本能一点一点向前走。  
“....见鬼，你今天怎么那么晚？Stan？我们时间有限。”  
“..没办法，今天Kyle回来得早，我总得……咳，想个理由。”  
“再耽误下去你的身体大概会出问题吧？下次最好按时来。”  
在隐约之间Kyle可以听到Stan在和陌生人说话，他更加小心地慢动作前移，用手扶着粗糙的墙壁，直到在月光映射下看到墙壁尽头出现的拐弯。  
Kyle躲在墙厚探头向拐外处看去，原来窄巷的尽头是一处隐蔽的平地，平地远处还有几栋废弃建筑，最重要的是，建筑前站着几个人。  
他们同stan一起看向建筑旁边的一个水泥筑成的小平台，平台上依稀可见一个巨大的黑色袋子，里面是什么并不能看清。Kyle眨了眨干涩的眼睛，那几个张望着周围的人很警惕，仿佛正在进行着见不得光的非法交易。  
“Stan....”Kyle轻声自语，跟踪行动进行到此时Kyle觉得自己的身体都轻飘飘的，这黑暗中的景象极为不真实，Kyle决定冒险离开墙的背面慢慢躬下身爬到距离那班人较近的垃圾箱后面。  
Stan接下来的行为让他在抬起头的一瞬间惊讶到忘记眨眼。  
“Stan，吃吧，提醒你一下，本周的狩猎轮到你了。”其中一个黑衣男人把黑色的袋子打开，Kyle没有看错，那里面装着的是鲜红色的血肉和分不清楚的破碎的内脏，一股浓重的血腥味飘过来。Kyle差点干呕出声，连忙捂住嘴巴瞪大双眼，他希望自己是幻听了，那个男人并没有说出“吃吧”这两个字，但是Stan确乎是在那人说完后主动走到黑色的袋子面前。  
对Kyle来说那是个陌生的Stan。  
冰冷中透露着疯狂的神情代表着他对那一袋子血肉和内脏有着生理上的渴求。或许是牲畜的肉？牛羊的内脏破碎的时候和人类的内脏并不能快速的分清——“Stan，今天怎么这么磨蹭，拜托了哥们，你又不是第一次吃人。喰种有不吃人的吗？你放弃吧——”  
好吧。另一个人的话让Kyle再也没有任何的理由去否定。红发的男孩瞳孔都在不由自主的颤抖着，没错，就像图书管理员说的，Stan是个欺骗人类并与人类同居的喰种。  
Kyle觉得自己应该尖叫或哭出来，但是在受到剧烈打击的时候他似乎是麻木了，肢体沉重无比的同时，又矛盾的像是蒸汽一般虚无，此时Kyle除了死死的盯着Stan之外再没有能做出的动作。  
Stan的眼睛在用手抓起一块肉时从湛蓝变为鲜红，眼白也渐渐变得漆黑，Kyle知晓这代表着什么——电视上滚动字幕和一些介绍喰种的节目会不止一次的告知人类群众，喰种在进食的时候是红瞳，眼白会变为眼黑……Stan在啃食那些人类无法下咽的同类的血肉，鲜血将他的嘴唇染红，咬破内脏时溅射出来的液体和血沾在他的脸上，那使得Stan看上去如同真实的野兽，恐怖，残忍，鲜红的眼瞳甚至闪烁着满足而喜悦的光芒……  
Kyle开始明白这处居民区到底是什么地方。  
一队喰种的狩猎场，他们会轮流狩猎，然后分食掉抓住的人类，以保证营养充足，让他们怪物一般的身体富有更多更强的攻击性……  
“不.....Stan.....不.....”Kyle崩溃地呢喃着，脑海中满满都是与Stan在一起时种种温暖又窝心的美好回忆，那个黑发的男孩笑起来很好看，对Kyle的爱意满溢在生活中的点点滴滴，他们是默契的，独一无二的伴侣，Kyle甚至想过未来，他会接受Stan的标记，与他永远联系在一起，和他有安静美满的家庭。  
现在，回忆逐渐破碎，并淹没在血与谎言之中。  
喰种会爱上食物吗？还是说，喰种会耐心地说出一句句谎言，奉献出生命与时间，只为让警惕他的人类放下所有的顾虑，然后心满意足地大快朵颐？  
Kyle艰难地抬起一只手按揉着剧痛的头，他在向自己发问，得到的回答是眼前无限的狰狞。惊恐使他不能再继续保持小心谨慎，他想逃离，逃离黑暗的人间地狱。  
试图站起身时，Kyle的脚踩到一片碎玻璃，清脆的断裂声使神经本就比人类敏感数倍的喰种立刻察觉到了异样。  
“谁在那？”Stan警惕地吞下最后一口人肉，皱起眉看向离自己不远的垃圾箱，很显然，那里藏着个人。  
Kyle浑身一颤，被发现了，就像电影里每一个跟踪到最后的侦探一样。他趔趄着用手抵住地面，玻璃的碎片划破了手掌，他无暇关心疼痛，几乎是挣扎着站起身，迅速的向后退两步。虽然悲伤和愤怒以及各种复杂情绪已经填满了Kyle的心和脑海，但是这不意味着他喜欢做一份给喰种送上门的大餐。  
“是人类，抓住他。”其中一个喰种闻到了来自Kyle受伤的手掌发出的血腥气，那是令喰种食指大动的助兴味道，“Stan，便宜你了，好久没遇见这么轻松的狩猎。”  
Stan没有回答，除却义务使然，他很反感主动去猎杀人类，用他的喰种同伴的话来讲，Stan有种古怪的坚持和自己的思考，那令他作为喰种的三观显得很奇特。  
得到肉食滋养的赫子自Stan的腰间破出，几根触手状赫子闪烁着暗红色的光，像是某种深海章鱼的触须，但是质感极为坚硬——Stan的赫子是健康又强壮，破坏力极高的鳞赫，在本地区的喰种狩猎场里，拥有如此完美鳞赫的喰种相当少见，很难想象一直低调行事的Stan会是鳞赫喰种的一员。赫子的出现意味着喰种已经开启捕食模式，Stan仔细感知空气中的血腥气，以及人类本身具有的信息素的气息，敏感的神经在分析的过程中开始出现动摇，Stan缓慢走向垃圾箱，试图看清那个趔趄笨拙着向后退的身影。  
气味在距离的拉近中逐渐从陌生变得熟悉，这信息素的气味，这血的味道.....不止一次的同床共枕让一切都变得复杂起来。  
“不....不可能，kyle？是.....Kyle？？”Stan顿时后背渗出细密的冷汗，走到垃圾箱旁边时，他终于看清楚了已经贴在巷口的墙边忍不住瑟瑟发抖的男人的身影。红发的男人碧绿的眼珠里除了惊恐还有悲伤的崩溃，他的脸色因紧张变得病态发红，嘴唇和牙齿都在颤抖着，无助而狼狈。  
是kyle，仅仅通过气味，Stan就能得出结论。  
谎言在一刻成为了脆弱的窗户纸，被沾血的玻璃碎片划破。  
“.....stan，你是stan....”Kyle断断续续地开口。  
Stan知道Kyle吓坏了，他为此收敛鳞赫和红黑的眼睛，试图安抚Kyle,“Kyle，听我解释，宝贝，我——”  
“不要过来，Stan！不！”满脸血污的Stan此时在Kyle看来宛如恐怖的恶魔，Kyle再也忍不住大叫出来，尽管这叫声会惊动Stan的同伙，所以他在下一秒突然不顾一切地掉头狂奔，期间绊了多少个跟头他没有时间去数，只是听着Stan在不断地叫自己的名字。  
没有用的。Kyle心想，耳边的声音逐渐变得空灵，和奔跑的脚步声一同融入到急促的换气声，Kyle从没试过一刻不停跑这么久，脚下生风的感觉让他有下一秒就要起飞的感觉，Stan的呼叫声逐渐远去，他并没有执意要来追逐……不然以人类的体力，根本不会从盯上自己的喰种眼底下逃走。  
Kyle最终逃离了狭长的巷子，跑到人群较多的街道，在看到喰种搜查分局时，Kyle暂时舒了口气，喰种并不会冲动到跑到搜查局管理的范围内闹事。勉强顺过气之后，Kyle惊魂未定地招呼着计程车，靠在车座上的他像是灵魂出窍，一路间的风景都被宛如做噩梦的恍惚，知道回到市里的公寓中，Kyle都没能从刚才一幕幕冲击性的画面中缓过神。  
.....

一开始Kyle并不知道回到公寓是不是对的，他反锁了门，将自己关在公寓里一天一夜没有进食和睡眠。心中的不舍和伤感令Kyle纠结，甚至萌生出之前看到的Stan只是伪装成他样子的其他喰种而已....或许Stan被绑架了，从某个他并不知道的时候。Kyle想象着无数种可能，直到他都为自己的妄想感到可笑和无奈。Kyle打开手机，关上手机，Stan打来的未接来电占满手机的屏幕，Kyle很想像往常一样给他回话，但是他现在却需要考虑是否该从电话目录里找到家人或其他朋友的电话号码，拨通，求救。  
那样Stan会发生危险。Kyle关掉手机。他下意识地关心着Stan的安危，他爱着他，尽管那是会吃了他的喰种。  
Kyle觉得自己大概精神出了问题。这一天一夜里，他所作出的自相矛盾的事情不尽其数，但最终，他还是打开衣柜将衣服收纳入行李箱中。  
恐惧只能用暂时的逃离来缓解。Kyle看着手掌伤口的血弄脏了每一件衣服，他更加恍惚，不敢相信巨大的变动仅仅发生不到48小时。  
更多的惊吓和恐慌在Stan破窗而入时达到顶峰。  
Kyle抓着收拾好的行李箱靠在墙角，破开玻璃进入室内的Stan正站在他的面前，鳞赫闪闪发光，每一条都缓慢的蠕动，暗示着他无处可逃。  
六楼的高度，也只有喰种能强行从外面不通过电梯闯入，Kyle没有想到Stan会冒着被喰种搜查官发现的危险回到公寓来“抓”自己，或许他也拥有着某种变态的执念也说不定。  
Kyle放弃抵抗，在喰种面前，普通人类毫无还手之力，他原本不期待与Stan还会有除了杀与被杀之外的交流。  
意外地是，Stan再次在Kyle的面前收回赫子并恢复为蓝色瞳孔。  
“Kyle....”Stan刚一开口Kyle就条件反射地后退，然而后面是墙角，再没任何地方供他逃避——私人空间，除报警之外不会有人关心会有什么事发生。  
“嘿，我知道你很害怕，宝贝。”Stan为Kyle对他的抗拒而难过，但他深知这毫无办法，他在人类爱人的面前露出凶相，在他的面前吃下了人肉。噩梦般的阴影不会让突然的温言细语得到缓解。  
“如果你想吃了我，劝你在我没反悔报警时快一点下手，Stan。”Kyle故作平静地说，天知道他现在就像一颗不稳定的定时炸弹，随时都会因崩溃而爆炸。  
“我知道这对你来说接受起来很艰难。”Stan低声道，他的声线模糊又沙哑，脸色稍显憔悴，Kyle尽力压制心底萌生出来的关切，他现在无法判断Stan说出的话是否真实，毕竟在同居的日子里，他近乎完美地掩饰了自己是喰种的事实。  
“不，不是艰难，Stan，是根本无法接受。”Kyle苦笑一声，“你知道谎言对人的伤害。”  
“当然...我很抱歉，Kyle。但是我不得不这么做，我是喰种，而且是被通缉的那一类。”  
拥有罕见鳞赫的强大喰种alpha永远不会是独行侠。  
Stan有着自己的组织和行动范围，城市边缘的那片居民区便是他所带领的几十人构成的喰种组织的狩猎场，每周每月的狩猎由分组决定，以确保每个喰种都能在被搜查官讨伐的时候做出有力的反击。  
Stan是alpha，是领袖，更是强力的杀伤武器。  
他如实地说着，Kyle目瞪口呆地听着——毕竟无论怎么看，温和的Stan在生活中都是个普通人而已，Kyle甚至不止一次担心他是否会在工作中遭到其他alpha的刁难……  
“见鬼……Stan，你看起来和普通人类毫无区别。”Kyle耸耸肩，扯起更为勉强的笑容，“哈，谁敢相信啊？宝贝，一个温柔又善良的男人，现在告诉我他是一个喰种组织的头目，杀死吃过的人可以堆成小山……哈哈哈，你曾多少次吃过我做的饭，难以下咽吧……”  
“Kyle，无论怎样我从未否认过爱你。”Stan面色沉重地低下头。  
吃人是罪无可赦的行为，至少在以人类为主体的世界是这样。  
“即使我是食物？你这样跟人类爱上家畜有什么区别。妈的……”Kyle笑着骂道，他不知道一个人究竟能怎样坚强才能在崩溃到极点的时候还要跟食人的魔鬼来一场发自真心的对话，但是显然他现在做到了。  
“Kyle，我爱你……我不会伤害你，我恳请你不要离开我。”Stan走近几步蹲下来，冲Kyle伸出手，“我发誓我会保护你。”  
“——Stan，不，不应该是这样的，Stan。”Kyle并没有回应，他的话语细碎又没有主次，像是处于梦境中的熟睡的人吐露的呓语，“我不想在和你做爱的时候去想你吃过多少人，多少人失去亲人，多少人在恐惧中悲哀死去……操，见鬼的，离我远点吧Stan……求你……”  
“我想过改变现状，Kyle。”Stan的情绪在Kyle越发浓重的哭腔的催促下变得冲动，他猛然伸手抓过Kyle的手腕，不顾他强烈的挣扎，逼迫他不得不抬头去看自己的脸，“就像你说的，有些事情也折磨着我的心智，让我无法安睡，饱腹感让我感到罪恶。”  
“但是你还是吃下了那些恶心的内脏，亲爱的。”Kyle甩了甩被Stan抓着的那只手，“放开我，Stan，让我走，如果你真的爱我……当然，你也可以吃了我，让我在痛苦中结束。”。

“Kyle，我不想让你走，我们还可以回归原来的生活，一切都会慢慢改变，我发誓。”Stan还是不放弃，一手按着Kyle胡乱抓扯的手，一手扣紧他的腰肢，他甚至在焦急中释放出一条赫子把Kyle的身体固定在墙壁上，以防他不顾一切奋力逃走。  
很多被隐瞒的真相和不得不说的过往还没能让Kyle得知，不明不白的结束只会徒增遗憾。Stan被绝望和焦虑笼罩，正是这些负面情绪，使他渐渐处于不受理智控制的程度。  
“放开！Stan，哪来的什么回去？所谓的安宁都是在谎言中得到的！”Kyle害怕再多看一眼他就会陷入背叛种族的无尽罪恶深渊中，然而与喰种相比，他的所有挣扎反抗都聊胜于无，而且还反倒会增加Stan点兴奋程度——猎物越挣扎，肉食动物的生理本性便会暴露的越明显。  
比起这些，对Kyle来说最要命的是omega抑制剂的效果随着时间的消逝跟着逐渐减弱，原本就临近发情期的身体一旦没有药物的抑制就会对alpha的信息素分外敏感，并且因这种敏感而本能地释放出更多的omega信息素试图获得alpha的反馈。  
Omega人类的信息素对于一个处于半兴奋状态的alpha喰种来说需要用致命才能形容。对食物的渴望，对爱欲的渴望凝结为无法控制的冲动，使得Stan的眼瞳发红的同时，眼尾也染上了欲情点燃的嫣红，赫子释放的力道跟着逐渐变大。Stan用手轻易撕碎Kyle的衣服，放肆地将他赤裸的身体从上到下抚摸个透彻，柔软的肌肤下是青色的，流动着温暖血液的血管，脖颈的弧线，纤细腰肢之间微微的战栗，修长而骨节分明的双手，因惊恐而瞪圆的美丽绿瞳……这一切的一切，都是他所挚爱的人身上的一部分。Stan抚摸着，抱紧Kyle亲吻着他脸上细密的汗水，以及自眼角不由自主流出的生理泪，他听到Kyle在低声呻吟，并散发出更多信息素的气味。芳香的气息令Stan动容，下半身的欲望抵在Kyle细嫩的大腿内侧缓慢地摩擦着，Kyle知道这代表着什么，他无法逃离，无法选择接下来的命运。  
Stan脱掉裤子，挺立着的欲望得以解放，尺寸惊人的性器胀红充血，流淌着透明的前液，并抵在Kyle的双腿之间逗弄着omega敏感的雌穴穴缝。“Kyle，你不会拒绝我的，对吗？”Stan用手捧住Kyle的脸，笑得温和但是有些病态，“你快发情了，在这种时候又怎么能离我而去……只有我才能帮你疏解啊？”  
“Stan……别这样……”Kyle的呼吸逐渐变得急促，没有温柔的前戏，也没有温馨的氛围，侵略性十足的alpha在卖弄他极具诱惑力的气味，让Kyle的雌穴难耐快感袭来，缝隙中渐渐泛出湿热的潮气，并用涌出一股股清澈的淫液。饱满的龟头抵在穴缝厮磨良久，趁Kyle不注意猛地刺入，贯穿了还处于被动阶段的雌穴，Kyle惊叫一声，试图挣扎却被另外伸出来的几条赫子固定在墙上，Stan用双臂撑起Kyle的身体，向两边分开他嫩白的大腿，让还有一半露在外面的阴茎全根插入，感受温暖的穴肉紧紧包裹的快意。粗鲁野蛮的动作带来快感的同时夹杂着太多撕裂的疼痛，Kyle咬着牙吃痛呻吟，还没完全适应满胀的感觉就被接下来的猛烈抽刺弄到无法呼吸。  
毫无办法，只能陷入无尽深渊。Kyle绝望之余，被快感刺激得无法正常思考，几乎将他压垮发情绪在这一瞬间得到发泄，雌穴贪婪地渴求着性器的贯穿，反复的捣弄让情热在短时间内无法冷却。强制的做爱像极了alpha宣誓主权的霸道，Stan抽插的同时张口咬住Kyle的肩头，牙齿不停在腺体的部位反复厮磨。Kyle知道Stan是想标记自己——不接受反对意见的那种。  
恐惧和紧张使得心脏跳到快要破出胸口，Kyle仰头换气，他无法想象被赫子固定的模样究竟有多么渗人，他只能接受，接受Stan第一次对自己做出的无礼行为。  
火热的身体彼此相贴，Stan亲吻着Kyle的嘴唇，伸出舌头探入Kyle的口腔，不惜咬破他的粘膜，血腥味逐渐弥漫在彼此的口中，Kyle看到Stan的眼睛和赫子顿时焕发出兴奋的光泽，他是爱人，亦是猎物，这一点毋庸置疑……Kyle恐惧于喰种凶悍的力量，几番抽刺下来他近乎失去体力，被完全撑开的Omega雌穴除了交合时泛起的白沫之外，还掺杂着一丝丝鲜红的血迹，大量的体液自身体流出，顺着腿侧留下弄湿了残留在身体之间的布料，失去抑制剂保护的omega现在是发情的状态，不受控制地流出更多的体液只为取悦在体内发狠进攻的阴茎，本能地在为受孕做着准备。Kyle欲哭无泪地叫喊着，绝望的黑暗在眼前蔓延，体内的火热如同蓄势待发的火山，几近爆发。  
“哈……Stan……不要......你不明白会是什么后果....哈啊——”Kyle忍不住张口讨饶，他感受到了阴茎表面凸起的血管在摩擦黏滑肉壁的时候不停地跳动，拍打在肉缝之间的囊袋收缩抽搐，使得阴茎的根部更为膨胀——这些变化都在把性事推向一个高潮，Alpha即将在omega的体内成结。  
Stan没有答话，此时越是解释和争吵，对他来说越是没有任何的好处。阴茎迅速地在高潮即将喷薄而出的时候成结，维持交合状态的根部红得发紫，突然胀大一圈的阴茎让雌穴负担变得很重，极端兴奋的alpha喰种结束了长久的接吻，鲜红色的瞳孔盯着Kyle看了一会，便毫无预兆地一口咬在Kyle脖颈的腺体部位。  
“啊——不！！”Kyle浑身过电一般痉挛着呻吟，那声音甚至是有些惨烈的，Kyle恍惚地大口喘息着，不顾唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴尖，喰种锋利的犬齿咬破皮肤刺入腺体的过程宛如灵魂出窍，Kyle在某一瞬间甚至因无法承载这份刺激和快感而泄出大量的淫水，阴茎也跟着硬挺起来射出一股股精液.....上帝，这还没有完，Kyle试图扭动下半身，成结的阴茎在他的体内跳动着，像是毫无节制的贪婪的魔鬼，它停留在生殖腔的腔口。  
“Kyle，我爱你，不要拒绝我，宝贝.....我会说到做到，我会保护你——”在Stan松口的一瞬间，那巨物抽搐两下，射出了滚热又浓稠的精液。  
地狱烈火终于喷发。烙铁似得肉刃与岩浆般灼热的精液几乎要烧穿Kyle的身体，情热在此时也到达了巅峰，狭窄的腔体内充盈着未知的生与死的热度，Kyle沙哑的嗓音回荡在室内，他迷离的眼中倒映着Stan喜悦到扭曲的笑容，透过笑容，Kyle看到深不可测的未来。  
那个他从没想过的，疯狂的未来。

........

alpha一旦标记了omega，就会结成一生的羁绊。omega不会为没有及时注射抑制剂而苦恼，他的身体会散发着标记了他的alpha的气息，证明他已经成为了某位alpha的所有物。  
Kyle蜷缩在沙发上打了个哈欠，对面的电视上正在直播一起喰种吃人的案件，案件主谋的持有鳞赫的喰种的照片被放大，黑发蓝瞳的英俊青年，淡淡的笑意配上照片下面的高价悬赏四个红字，说不出的违和和渗人。  
“呵。”Kyle失神冷笑一声，拿起茶几上的杯子喝了口水。  
自从搬到新的公寓后，Kyle就再也没有出过门。他的脚踝上装有一个追踪设备，证明此事他正遭遇软禁。  
“怎么，看见什么这么高兴，亲爱的。”Stan从卧室里走出来，走到Kyle的身旁亲了亲他的嘴角。  
Kyle面无表情地仰仰头，语气冰冷又麻木，“又有喰种吃人了.......名字叫做stan marsh……”  
Stan微微皱眉，不过语气和爱抚Kyle的动作依旧温和，“我保证那不会长久。”  
“那真是好事。”Kyle又喝了一口水，胃里恶心的感觉似乎只能通过大量喝水才能得到缓解。  
“现在我要出趟门，Kyle，不会太久，等我回来。”Stan说着，脚步匆匆地离开公寓，他会去哪里，Kyle并不知道。  
Stan离开的瞬间，Kyle便再次痛苦的干呕出声，他不止一次想过逃离，但是被标记的omega不会有任何从喰种伴侣身边逃脱的机会。  
他的气味，会一直陪伴他直到死。  
Kyle关闭电视，艰难地平躺在沙发上，心情复杂地抚摸着已经微微隆起出一个小弧度的腹部，那是一切无法逃脱的根源。  
爱与恨同样浓烈，恐惧和未知再次凝结。  
Kyle认为自己会死。没人知道喰种和人类会孕育出什么样的生命，事情发展到这一步，已经没有挽回的余地。  
Kyle不知道他现在爱Stan多一点，还是恨他更甚。  
冷清的公寓里，潘多拉的魔盒在悄悄张开一角，试图向Kyle展现最真实的无望。

end


End file.
